


Give As Good As I Get

by zetsubonna



Series: Caquelon [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Request: Steve & his love of messes during sex? Seriously, you write amazing messy Steve/Bucky!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give As Good As I Get

The sound, the sweat, the smell, God, the smell, Bucky’s skin smells like come and slick and sweat, it tastes like salt, Steve has left hickies, giant hickies, hickies of vivid, dark purple all across Bucky’s shoulders, and Bucky catches sight of them later in the mirror and scowls at him and hits him with whatever is handy.

“You’re gonna get us caught,” he hisses, and Steve blushes, because he’s always left marks when he couldn’t make noise, but this is different.

Steve tries not to think too much about how much bigger he is in certain areas than others, because he’s still waiting for the day he wakes up and all of this is gone. He likes, though, the guttural noise Bucky makes when he gets where he’s going the first time, how by the third time, when Bucky can’t hardly close up anymore, it’s gotten breathier and higher and melted and Bucky is limp and blissful.

Bucky feels so good when he’s slick and wet. He looks so happy. His shoulders are soft and his neck is loose, and Steve’s heard guys talk about  _tight_  and  _moving_  but Steve likes Bucky when he’s  _open_  and  _mostly still_ , because otherwise Steve thinks too hard about it and comes in two minutes, he gets too excited. He was always like that, when his cock was cooperating in the first place, a quick shot. Bucky’s always liked that, insisted he liked that, because it made things easy and sweet.

“Let some other fella run a marathon,” Bucky says, smug, pleased as punch, painting Steve’s belly with his own come. “Mine’s a sprinter.”

And yeah, okay, but a little more distance ain’t wholly outta place, right?

They’re washed and almost dressed, and Bucky goes very still. Steve only blushes when he’s horny, but Bucky’s got the tiniest bit of shame in him sometimes, starts in the back of his neck and climbs up his ears, and Steve knows that slow part of Bucky’s lips and panic on his face, and he starts to giggle, and Bucky catches him, and starts smacking him over and over, growling.

“That’s the real reason why you like it,” he accuses through his teeth. “Ain’t romantic at all, you just like the look on my face when it goddamn well  _leaks out_  and  _runs down my damn thigh_  you  _fucking shit ass_ -”

Steve catches Bucky’s wrist and pulls him in for a kiss.

“Mine,” he says, and Bucky goes weak-kneed at that. “I like reminding you, your ass is _mine_.”

“Fucking punk,” Bucky mutters, but he lets Steve kiss him and calm him down. “Oughtta beat yours.”

“You don’t mean it, Irish,” Steve says, and Bucky rolls his eyes and lets Steve have a few more kisses. “Now, bend over, won’tcha, Sergeant? Let me get it, I got a hankie.”

“You’re the literal worst,” Bucky orders him, turning around, dropping his pants. “Make sure I ain’t got a damn stain, Christ.”

“What, like all the shorts I left back home?” Steve asks, feigning innocence.

“Laugh it up,” Bucky says, clamping his lips down hard when Steve’s fingers grind into his taint, intent.

“Think I will,” Steve assures him smugly. “I really think I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Steve Earle's "Baby's Just As Mean As Me," feat. Eleanor Whitmore.


End file.
